Virtuoso
by City of Cyan
Summary: Lolly had always been interested in classical music, she always wanted to follow her dream, but never could due to family issues. Now, she's moving to the city in hopes of joining the Ivy Orchestra, but things may not go as expected for her.


**Authors Note:** Hey everyone, this is the first piece of Fanfiction I am putting on this site. Just some things I should note, no this chapter hasn't been edited very recently, I have been lazy about that. Plus, I believe only musicians may get some of the parts of certain chapters, but it shouldn't isolate any other readers from reading this fanfic. In the end, I hope you enjoy anyway.

**Virtuoso**

**Chapter 1 - The Big Move  
><strong>

Life has always been such a beautiful thing to me, but it always included hard work just to get all you've ever wanted. Everyone goes through troubles in their lives, and I'm sure I definitely had a lot of negative memories in my life, it lead to so much work, but it was so worth it in the end.

My name is Lolly Racket, and I am twenty-one years old. I majored in Music at Animal Crossing University after getting a music scholarship. My family has always been poor, and it was hard growing up in a small, shabby house in Bridgeville. My mom, Kitty, was divorced and my little brother, Kidcat was deaf. My mom, had multiple jobs, while I watched my brother.

"Lolly, I have to go to work. I want you to watch Kidcat while I'm gone, ok?" My mom usually said, in a rush to catch the train. I would tell Kidcat using sign-language. Kidcat nodded and kept playing with his stuffed animals.

Our house wasn't a mansion like some people, but was in fact a single roomed house. It included three beds, a television, a fridge, and a small table. The wallpaper looked like it would fall off, and the floor was really dirty. I would usually play my violin when I could. I've always dreamed of making it into the Ivy Orchestra in the city. I've been saving up all my money to get a bus to the city, but I've always been so close to my family, and their in such need right now that I couldn't possibly leave. My family had been broke ever since my dad left my mom.

Due to our lack of money, we were in such a debt that we were on the verge of a foreclosure. I remember the day we had a visit from someone that worked in the bank. It made me fear living on the streets.

_"Ms. Neko, it appears you are in quite a debt." the man said._

_He was an otter. He had blue 'skin' and wore glasses. His face had a 'you are bustin' my chops' kind of look, and he wore a coat and tie. He had a name tag which said 'Lyle.' He just stood there, waiting for a response from my mother._

_"Look, I'm really sorry. It's just-" my mom was interrupted._

_"Look, I don't need an explanation. I just want the money...by next week, or you'll be living on the streets. Good day!" Lyle said, walking out into the cold. Snow started to fall, and the cold breeze came into the house. I knew I would fear foreclosure ever since._

It was January 1st, 2011 and the time was 8:47 AM. I fixed myself a bowl of 'Kap'n Crunch,' and began to think up some of my new year resolutions while I sat on my lumpy bed. This year, I was going to join the Ivy Orchestra, I still had everything I saved under my bed. However, I knew I couldn't just leave. My family had so much on their plates, I'd feel terrible to leave them all alone, but I didn't want them to be the reason I didn't pursue my dream. I was hoping they may understand if I may leave.

Before I could've tried to sneak out, my mom woke up. She smiled at me, and stared at Kidcat with sad eyes. I knew what she was upset about, but I still wanted to talk about it.

"What's wrong, mother?" I buzzed to mom. She looked back at me and smiled. Her eyes became glassy and watery. She went over to me and cried on my shoulder. I felt her warm fur on me.

"It's Kidcat! I feel like I can't handle the fact he's deaf. I wish I could do something about it, but I can't! I wish he could hear everything I was saying!" my mother cried. She rubbed her eyes and sat down on her lumpy white mattress.

"I'm really sorry mom, I understand. I was going to ask you about something, if that's ok..." I trailed off. I was nervous to say something to my mom, I didn't want her to be too upset, or get angry at me. I closed my eyes for a split second, and stared down at the dirty floor.

"What is it Lolly?" she catechized. She smiled a little bit, but was still obviously upset about Kidcat being deaf. I was hoping she wouldn't cry if I said anything, but I quickly said something.

"I wanted to know if I could move to the city and join the Ivy Orchestra. I saved all my money so I could rent an apartment in the city and everything, so I just want to know if it's ok, but if it's not I'll stay here! I promise I won't leave if you say no and-" I was interrupted by my mom.

"Lolly, of course you can go. You can do whatever you want, it's just that...well who will watch Kidcat? I've got to go to work, and Kidcat will be home alone. I can't let my five year old son run around the house."

"Well, what about a daycare? I can give you some of my money for him to go to a daycare, I can also give you some money to pay off your debt!"

"You don't have to do that, Lolly, keep your money! You'll need it more, honey," my mom continued. "You're very generous, but I want you to hold onto your money. I can afford to let Kidcat go to a daycare, it may not get me out of a debt, but I can handle it . I could when you went to college anyway!"

My mom insisted that I go to the city. She woke up Kidcat so I could say goodbye to him. When Kidcat woke up, he stood up, and gave me a warm hug. His fur felt like a warm blanket, and it made me smile.

"I-I'll miss you..." Kidcat said in a distorted voice. I used sign-language to say "Goodbye, Kidcat, I'll miss you. Just remember how much I love you."

I packed up everything I would need. My violin, a stand, my clothes, and money. I walked out of the small rickety house, and noticed the sun disappear as it began to start snowing. The snow made everything in Bridgeville seem so much prettier, and it made the houses look clean and new.

I headed off to the Train Station, and soon, I would be in the city ready to get my own apartment and hopefully join the Ivy Orchestra. Things seemed to be going so fast, but at least it felt like everything was finally looking up to me.


End file.
